Pirates of the Carribean - Beckett X Reader (Lemon)
by FallenSkyGirl
Summary: This is my first story on FanFiktion .net and so my first !LEMON! It's about Lord Cutler Beckett X Reader. There's a lot Mature Content so, if you don't like, leave now! Otherwise, enjoy reading!


Warning!  
This story contains content that is not for younger maybe!  
There's a lot of LEMON in it!  
So, if you don't like it, don't read it!  
Otherwise, I hope you enjoy reading!

Content:  
Pirates of the Caribbean  
Pairing: Lrd. Ctlr. Beckett X Reader  
Warning: LEMON; Mature Content

Chapter 1: In a golden Cage

There was a deep darkness.  
This disturbing silence was only plagued by the screams of a tortured soul.  
Just two rats scurried over to keep you company.  
An unpleasant feeling surrounded you, because when you looked around so you couldn't convince you that you're on your ship.  
The environment was cold, damp and a bit of shudder.  
You found it hard to remember everything and was trying to raise up yourself laboriously.  
However, something prevented you.  
Two iron chains, which should keep you safe from the outbreak of a cell.

What happened?, did you think when you tried to remember something compulsively.  
The sea, a ship, a struggle., you thought.  
"MY CREW!"  
A shudder raged within you and you began to remind you of an event ...  
"My crew ... no! What happened with my crew?", you whispered in a sad voice.

Suddenly there was a noise from nearby.  
It seemed someone to approach you.  
Many thoughts raced through your mind but only one came over you ...  
They will kill me!

At that moment, a dull sound.  
The light of a lamp blinded you through the bars.  
While you tried with closed eyes to shield your face, you could hear the door open.

"Girl, what is you name?", the guard said.  
For a moment you thought of ...  
"M-my name i-is (y/n) ...", you said in a weak voice.  
"The Captain is waiting for you in his room."  
Without you to fight against it, the guard brought you into the room of the Captain.

This corridor, these colors ... It all happened so familiar to you.

Without words, you wandered down the hall until you stood in front of a large door.  
"Captain, the girl is here.", the guard said knocking at the door.

With a nudge, which seemed like a kick you was in the room.  
With inclined view you turned to the captain.  
Of course you had extreme anxiety but you tried to hide it.  
"S-Sir, ... I demand to know where I am!", you said though you would prefer not to know it.  
A slight grin emphasized the captain.  
"Girl, there's no reason to stutter like that. I certainly will not kill you.", he said reassuringly.  
When you heard him speak, you'd most like to drop dead.

That voice you'd recognize anywhere.

"CUTLER BECKETT!?", you said completely shocked.

He rose from his shady place and approached you.  
Now, you was completely sure, it was Beckett.

"It's nice that you remember, (y/n)., he said grinning at you.  
"But, WHY!? Why am I here? And anyway, where is my crew!?", you said and suddenly you remembered.  
"Wait, the sea-my ship-my crew-a fight ... YOU! My crew, she's dead right? My ship was destroyed by you! I was captured by you, Beckett! Now I remember myself again!", you said when you realized that Beckett had took you everything.

"Yeah (y/n), it's all right but ... you aren't a prisoner. You have no ship, you can not go home. So, you will probably have no choice but to stay here on my ship.", Beckett said with a cheeky grin.

You stared at him as if he had your tongue.  
"Ha ... no, no, no, no, no, ... I don't think! Let me go! I want home!"  
But Beckett seemed to have no evil intentions.  
"Why? What do you need more than one ship? What do you need more than ... me?"  
A horse should have probably kicked you. What was he saying?

"Beckett, what are you ... ?"  
"You're already at home, sweety.", he whispered in your ear.  
Trying to escape his charm, Beckett came closer.  
"No Beckett ... I ca- ..."  
Without words, Beckett pressed his lips against yours.  
With sullen movements you are trying to escape the kiss, nevertheless, you don't want it.  
A chill surrounded you while Beckett was trying to lean up against a table.  
You knew this would happen.  
But despite everything, suddenly you felt a pleasant feeling.  
It surrounded your body and let you join Beckett.  
Your tongues surrounded you.  
This kiss seemed to be endless, but it was different than the others.

His taste, so sweet ...

You could hear Beckett moaning.  
Judging by his lustful noises, you should have it nicely.  
"Sweety, you want more ...", Beckett said, while you pressed your hips against his.  
"Yes ..."  
"Tell me! You want more?"  
"Yes, oh my god Beckett, YES! I want YOU!"  
You saw a lustful grin in his face.  
"Good girl, I will show you!", Beckett said and pressed you up on a table.  
Your legs wrapped around his waist, he kissed you down and gave you an unbelievable feeling.  
Lust in the air and it was not long until it should serve its purpose.

"Take off your clothes, (y/n)."  
"What?"  
"Take off your clothes, like this ..."  
Suddenly, he lay on top of you ... shirtless.  
This impressive body ...  
Suddenly, you felt something in your panties.  
"Ooh Sweety, you got wet aren't you?", he said in a lustful voice.  
A touch of red surrounded your cheeks.  
Beckett lain on you, pulled off your shell.  
He kissed you everywhere, your neck, he slided down your breast and messaged you there.  
"Aah, no Beckett! Stop! It's too much pleasure!", you screamed, but actually you didn't want him to stop.  
"You don't like this? Then I stop it ...", Beckett said, grinning at you.  
"No! Please don't stop! Touch me more!", you said with a voice full of pleasure.

Beckett kissed and licked your stomach.  
You moaned in pleasure, making Beckett so wild.  
He slowly slid down your pleasure zone and took off your panties.  
You couldn't hold back your moans, though you'd like to do it.  
Beckett licked and rubbed you, while you moaned so hard.  
"Aaah, Beckett! You, make meee -ha aah- ... you make me come!", you said with wide opened mouth.  
But, before you could come he stopped.  
"Hey! Don't stop it! You meanie, stop teasing me!", you said disappointed.  
"No, not so fast, sweety ... my lovely sweety.", Beckett said while he enjoyed your groans.  
"Beckett, I will show you ... let me see your pleasant feeling!", you said, while he stroked through your hair.  
"Good (y/n), than show me your lustful body!"  
You've placed you so, that Beckett was below you.  
You wanted only requite like with like.  
"Beckett, moan for me! Please, make me wild and moan for me!", you said very  
emotional.  
He fulfilled your desire and moaned loud and full of pleasure.  
You pulled off his pants and lookes at him.  
"Ooh ... you have a hot one!", you said while you stared at him.  
Not waiting, you slided your mouth and sucked him.  
You got faster and faster until you saw the liquid drop out of him.  
"Aaah (y/n)! You're so good! I think I-I ... I come sweety!, Beckett said in pleasure.  
But like him, you stopped before he could come.  
"Hey! Who's the meanie now?", he said playfully while he's rubbing himself.

"Beckett, I think we played enough ... so please! Put it inside me!  
Beckett stoked you while he kissed your forehead.  
"So, you really want?", he said, rubbing your zone.  
"Aaah ... YEES!"  
"Good Sweety, it's time for making love."

Chapter 2: Let's make Love

You lay under him, very curious to see what would come next.  
Beckett treated you with the utmost caution, for fear he could hurt you.  
You tried to hide your moans by biting you on your lips.  
"Sweety, I think this will be painfull.", Beckett said.  
But his quiet voice soothed you.  
"I'm not afraid, now no longer, Beckett. You can do it.", you said while you stroked his cheek.  
"Sweety, I love you!"  
"And I love you!"  
He took your hand to feel if it hurts you.  
Then he entered gently into you.  
An unpleasant pain which spread in your body, but after a short time it turned into a wonderful feeling.  
Your whole body relaxed and you couldn't keep this beautiful feeling to yourself.  
"Nggh ... (y/n), you feel so hot inside!", Beckett said while he's going in and out in a pleasant rhythm.  
"Ouh ... it's so hot, feeling you inside me! Please, go deeper ... and faster."  
Beckett looked into your eyes, still holding your hand.  
"What you want my sweet angel."  
He wanted to make it as pleasant as possible for you and did what you wanted.  
With faster and deeper movements your moans were getting more attractive.  
"Aaah aah, yes! Beckett, Beckett, ... aah! You're so good! So much pleasure! Aaah, aah!"  
"Oh, no. Does it hurt you?", he asked, still holding this rhythm.  
"No, no! It's wonderful! It feels so good!"

With every move you felt, how close you came to orgasm.  
But, with him, it would be indescribable.  
Beckett, Beckett, I think I come!, you said loudly.

With even faster and deeper movements he robbed your mind.  
Your breathes got faster and faster until ...

"OOOOOH BECKETT!"  
"(y/n), yeah, YEAH!"  
He squird inside of you and left a wonderful feeling!  
Both of you screamed the name of their lover in so much pleasure.

Beckett held you in his arms and whispered things to you.

"(y/n), you're a wonderful girl. I'll never let you go ... ", he said and kissed your cheek.

You looked at him and kissed him, so much emotions between this moment.

"I love you Beckett, I'll never lose you, Sweety!"  
The whole night you slept in his arms and felt safer than ever before.


End file.
